The Teen Profiler
by MaraudersandHarry
Summary: The team is accepting a new team member, Anya Gärtner. The only problem, she is 14! As Anya and the team solve new cases, but Anya's past comes back to haunt her. Join her and the team as they unravel the mysteries of her past, and discover starling truths. First Fanfiction ,Fast Updates! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Teen Profiler**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds. **

**Chapter 1:**

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner, a stern- faced man with dark brown hair, was currently making his way to the BAU Section Chief. He raped sharply on the door and, hearing an "Enter", opened the door. Erin Strauss was sitting in a plush black chair. Studying her tense posture, Hotch mentally prepared himself for the worst.

"Aaron, please have a seat. How are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Very well, shall we discuss why you have called me here?" Aaron replied shortly, clearly not wasting time on pleasantries.

Erin, her face tired, started speaking "Aaron, I have just come from a meeting with the Director. And he and some others are wishing to add a new member to your team. She-"

"New team member! I wasn't aware of any complaints regarding the team performance." Aaron said.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with your performance. The Director wants to add a new team member as, well, as an experiment of sorts." Erin said, while handing Aaron a file marked with the name **Anya ****Gärtner**. Hotch opened the file;

**Name: Anya ****Gärtner****  
Age: 14**

"She is 14!"

"Just read on, Aaron," Erin said, rubbing her face.

**Nationality: American (Father) German, (Mother) Indian Languages: English, German, Hindi, Greek, and Latin  
Occupation: None  
Talents/Skills: Brown Belt, Soccer Player, Artist, and Profiling.  
Siblings: Anatika ****Gärtner**** (deceased)  
Mother: Anjili ****Gärtner ****(deceased)  
Father: Felix ****Gärtner ****(deceased)  
Height: 5 ft 5"  
Weight: 58 kg  
Race: Indian, German  
Eye Color: Bright Blue  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Skin color: Light  
Shape of Face: Oval  
Health: Semi-Eidetic memory, allergic to kiwis  
Hobbies: Soccer, Drawing  
Disabilities: Weak Left Wrist Intelligence Level: IQ 182  
Educational Background: graduated high school at 10, has a bachelors in Criminal Justice and law. Graduated from the FBI Academy at 14, with a recommendation from Jason Gideon. **

"Jason recommended her!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yes, apparently she was trained by him when she was 12" Erin replied.

Aaron sat back on the plush couch, and after thinking a moment he said, "Even if she is a good profiler, she is still only a 14 year old. The team sees some crime scenes gruesome enough to give adults nightmares!"

"I know Aaron; I do not like putting a 14 year old in the field either. But I am afraid neither of us has a choice, the Director has given his final orders."

"And her current guardians agree to let their ward do a highly dangerous job?" Aaron asked.

Erin, her face grim, replied "Aaron, that is the problem; the girl doesn't have guardians. The FBI has taken temporary custody, and I think the Director is planning to give the team joint custody."

"What!" Aaron said.

"Yes, she will be arriving tomorrow and I will leave the housing arrangements with you" Erin said, picking up another file; clearly dismissing him.

Aaron got up with a resigned air and left. While walking he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander, _a 14 year old girl is going to be joining the team, a __**14**__ year old! On the other hand I can't wait to see Rossi's face when I tell him a teenager might be housing with him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds. **

**A.N. Anything in Italics are what the character is thinking**

**Chapter 2**

**Hotch POV**

"You are joking" Morgan exclaimed, an expression of disbelief on his face.

The rest of the team were donning similar expressions. The team looked at me then back to folder I had just distributed. Suddenly my ear drums were attacked;

"She's fourteen!"

"This is mad"

"She was trained by Gideon?" –that was Reid

"We see things that a kid should never see!"

"SH-"

"QUIET!" I shouted, sighing heavily I rubbed my temples; I was getting a killer migraine.

"I agree with all of you, but these are the orders from the Director. Right now we have to discuss where she will be stayi-" Again I was interrupted; sighing I sat back down and glared at everyone until they were quiet.

"I have thought about this and I have decided we will alternate every month" I was still glaring at everyone, so no one voiced their objections.

"We decide the order right now" I said, I wrote every team member's name and put it into a glass bowl.

Thrusting the bowl to the far side of the table I said "Morgan if you will do the honors"

Morgan slowly picked out a small paper slip and read it, he smirked and said "Hotch"

I snatched the slip read it and sighed.

Morgan picked out another slip and scowled and said "Me"

The next slip was JJ's then came Rossi (Rossi sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling muttering "Why me") then came Prentiss, Reid, and Garcia respectively. Out of all of them only Garcia looked happy. Sighing I said "Morgan you will come with me to pick Agent Gärtner from the airport." I left room as once again the room erupted into chatter. Pulling out my phone, I went through my contacts until I stopped at the picture of a smiling dark haired woman, I dialed her number.

"Hello?" a voice answered

"Beth, I need a huge favor…."

**The Next Day**

**Anya POV**

Looking out the window, as the plane was taking off, I saw the million little lights of Chicago, _Yes I certainly was not going to miss this city. _Fingering the golden locket which dangled from my neck, I let my thoughts wander; _I do hope the BAU team is nice…. Well at least it won't be as bad as the orphanage _I shuddered thinking about the scars on my back. I couldn't help but feeling nervous, _what if I was awful at Profiling, what if they send me back? No, I am going to be fine, after all Jason trained me well. _Thinking of Jason I thought back to the day I first met him;

_The sun was shining brightly, and I was annoyed; I could hardly read my book. The rest of the kids kept on screaming and squealing as they ran around in the public park. _

_"__May I sit with you?" Startled I looked up to the face of a smiling middle-aged man_

_I nodded cautiously; he took a seat next to me and said "You look very young to be studying Criminal Justice" I glanced down at my book. I elected to ignore him; most people made fun of me for studying._

_He however continued speaking "Why are you not playing with the other kids?"_

_I sighed and replied back "None of the others like me, I am the girl with freaky memory, the girl who is always studying; the freak. They are intimated by me because I can tell things about them just by looking at them"_

_He looked at me and said "Give me an example"_

_I looked in the play ground, and spotted a teenage boy playing soccer, I pointed at him and said "He is fond of chewing gum, his room will always be a mess but his books will be in impeccable condition, he plays tennis, and he has some big test tomorrow."_

_He looks at me and laughs and says " He also has had a fight with his best friend, and not only his books but his whole study table will be impeccably neat." _

_I gaped at him._

_"__How about I teach you a little about Profiling, my name is Jason Gideon" Jason says smiling._

_I smiled at him and replied "__Anya __Gärtner"_

Smiling I remembered that every day after that Jason and me would meet at the park and he would teach me profiling. The day he left for good he gave me a recommendation to FBI Academy and said "Work Hard, and your age will not matter".

Sometime during my musings I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the captain announcing that landing will be in 20 minutes. Quickly I brushed my dark brown hair, washed my face and applied some lip gloss; looking into the mirror I saw my reflection, a pale skinned girl with dark brown hair and nervous blue eyes, stare back at me. Schooling my expression into an expressionless mask, I walked out of the bathroom and buckled my seat belt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds **

**A.N: For some at least some time there will be no romance, PLEASE she is 14! Please Review! **

**Chapter 3**

**Morgan POV**

Morgan looked at the photo in his lap; it showed a young girl, with extremely frizzy brown hair, who smiled at him through metal braces. _Really, how could the last picture of this girl be 4 years old? How does anyone expect me to recognize the girl with an outdated picture? _Looking back at the picture, _she probably doesn't even have braces anymore,_ he thought.

Glancing at Hotch, I said, "Well I wish you good luck, let's hope she is not as bad as Reid."

Frowning Hotch asked, "What?"

As smirk was creeping onto my face, I replied, "**You** **will** have to teach her how to handle a gun; though if it is any comfort to you, no one can be worse than Pretty Boy."

Hotch groaned, as we pulled up next to the airport. One of the security guards started to say something about No Parking, before he could continue I flashed him my FBI badge;_ times like these I really do love my job._ Hotch sent me a look, probably guessing what I was thinking. Scanning the arriving crowd I looked for the new kid, _I never realized just how many brown haired girls had blue eyes and glasses._

Hotch leaned in and whispered, "I think that's her."

Following his gaze, I spotted I young girl with her dark brown pulled into a ponytail, behind black wide rimmed glasses, her startling blue eyes were scanning the crowd.

Frowning I replied back to Hotch "But she looks like she is in her 20s"

But Hotch was already heading towards her, sighing I followed him. When we reached her Hotch asked "Anya Gärtner?"

**Anya POV**

As I was scanning the crowd, a stern voice interrupted me, "Anya Gärtner?" Startled I looked at the man who asked, he was wearing a black suit (_actually so was his partner)._

"Yes? Agents?"

"SSA Hotchner and Morgan" He replied. Meanwhile the other agent, _Morgan _I corrected myself, swooped up my bags. I clenched my fists, which were in my jacket's pockets; I did not like other people touching my stuff. Slowly I unclenched my hands, and silently followed the agents to a black SUV. As the car started, we all fell into an awkward silence. Having nothing else to do, I looked out the window, choosing to focus on the colorful blurs outside.

**Hotch POV**

Studying the tense teenager that was sitting in the back seat, he couldn't help marvel at how someone could be this tense while sleeping. He also couldn't believe she was just 14, there was something about the way she stood, the way her emotions were clamped down in her eyes; it reminded him of a seasoned soldier or agent. His attention however was drawn to a long, pale white scar near her collarbone. Though the more he studied her the more his concern grew, though she was fit, it was obvious, to a profiler at least, how little sleep she had gotten. _Maybe it was nerves._ Turning his attention back to the road, he promised himself to keep an eye on her, because she was now a part of the team, his team; she was now a part of the BAU family.

**A.N.: I plan to update every day, but I can guarantee that I will update at least every other day.**

**Please Review**

**MaraudersandHarry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**A.N: For those who have watched season 8 episode 1, I am sorry for stealing some lines from the episode. I just kept imagining Anya instead of Alex Blake.**

**Chapter 4**

**Anya POV**

I woke up as Agent Hotchner pulled up into the parking lot. Agent Morgan went ahead carrying my bags. Agent Hotchner and I entered the elevator in an awkward silence. As we rode up, Agent Hotchner asked, "Do you like kids?"

Confused I answered, "Yes, sir"

Nodding, as the elevator door opened, he said, "Call me Hotch"

We moved toward where Agent Morgan and a couple of other agents were talking to a blonde woman in an outrageous pink dress. As we neared the group I overheard her questioning Agent Morgan

"- she nice?"

Agent Morgan gave an awkward cough, pointedly staring at me. The lady slowly started saying, "Oh dear god, this is happening, where the person we talking about is behind," she turned to face me, and finished "me".

"Did you know the origin of **_nice_** is 12th century Middle English, meaning _foolish_ or _stupid_, I hope you were referring to the modern use of the adjective" _Opps, did I just say that? Why do I always start rambling when I am nervous?_

The other agents stared, while Agent Morgan muttered some about another Reid. I gave them a nervous smile, while Age- _Hotch I corrected myself _introduced me to the other agent who turned out to be the BAU team. The scrawny guy with the sweater vest turned out to be Dr. Spencer Reid. The blonde woman in the pink dress was the Technical Analyst, Penelope "Call me Garcia or Pen" Garcia. The lady with the straight dark brown hair was Emily Prentiss (who smiled at me and told me to call her Emily), beside her was another blonde with kind eyes, _she probably was mother I thought,_ her name was Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. And lastly my attention was directed to a middle-aged man, who looked a bit Italian, he was introduced as David "Call me Rossi" Rossi. Dr. Reid showed me to my desk which was right next to his. (**A.N I have posted a link to how the seating arrangement is at the BAU on my profile, along with a picture of Anya)** As I sat on the chair to my desk I noticed Morgan had put my bags under the desk. Suddenly the blonde woman, _JJ I remembered, _burst out of her office and called out "BAU team conference room now; we got a case".

**A.N: Sorry for the short chapter I am going to update tonight or tomorrow, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds **

**A.N: I know I said I would update in 1 day but some guests came to visit my family, and I had to play hostess. By the way, I did a lot of research for this chapter; I had to make the case as realistic as possible. Thank you for the reviews! **

**Chapter 4**

**Anya POV**

Everyone on the team got up from their desks and headed to the conference. Once we sat down Garcia, who had apparently added a pink bow to her dress assemble, started speaking, "Hello again my pretties, we have got 7 women dead, either they have single gunshot to the head, execution style or they were stabbed to death. And this is in San Francisco in the sunny state of California." Meanwhile, she pulled up pictures of several middle aged woman; some blonde, some brunette.

"So there is no type?" Hotch questioned

"Actually, I will have to correct you my fearless leader; there is not one type; there are two" Garcia said, while motioning us to look at the screen, where she pulled up pictures of the women- without blood on their faces.

"Notice all the women are the same age and, the blondes have blue eyes while the brunettes have brown eyes. And there was another thing; all the women's hair have been washed in nail polish remover" Garcia finished.

"Nail Polish Remover?" – Rossi asked.

"Maybe he wanted to hide some evidence?" – Morgan guessed.

"You hit bullseye, my Chocolate Adonis, the ME reported finding traces of mercury in the hair; and he also said something about adhesive residue on the forehead" Garcia answered.

Hotch stood up and addressed the room, "Wheels up in 20" then turning to me he said, "Pack a go-bag for a couple of days"

I rushed back to my gray desk, and ducked underneath. I grabbed some toiletries and a couple pairs of clothes and shoes and tossed them into a small black suitcase. I also put my contacts into my purse. Hearing footsteps behind me I saw Morgan headed towards me. Zipping my bag, I faced him, as he started talking, "So Glasses, ready to go?"

_Glasses….? Really? I thought. _Making eye contact with Emily, I saw her shake her head and mouth _Don't Ask._

Once we boarded the jet, Morgan moved to help me stow my bags, but I sent a quick glare towards him and he sat back down.

**Morgan POV**

As team boarded the plane, I saw Anya trying to stow her bags. I started to get up to help her, but her quick glare had sitting back down. She sat down next to Emily, and they started chatting. When the plane lifted off and reached cruising level, the team started discussing the case.

"He is obviously organized; no one even knew these women were missing until the bodies turned up." – Rossi commented.

"And all the women were divorced, maybe the unsub is also divorced or is having problems in his marriage" – Reid pointed out.

"And only the brunettes were raped and stabbed, the blondes are all shot, so maybe he feels more remorse for the blondes?" – Emily noted, while looking at the crime scene photos.

"A very small sign of remorse, but it is there, so in the unsub's eyes the woman, the center of his rage, who represents the brunettes do not deserve a quick death." Hotch said with a frown on his face.

When Anya started speaking, everyone's attention was on her, "He wanted to hide the fact that there was something in the women's hair, so he took the time to wash their hair with nail polish, but he was not educated enough to know that nail polish remover won't hide traces of mercury. Yet he did not take the time to remove the adhesive residue on the foreheads."

"Speaking about the adhesive residue, why exactly would there be any residue? What did he do, paste stickers on their foreheads?" - Rossi asked.

When Rossi said that, Anya got a thoughtful look on her face, seeing the teams questioning looks, she said, "Something about this bugging me," shaking her head she said, "never mind."

An announcement came over the cabin speakers, stating that we were about to land in San Francisco.

Hotch starting speaking, "Morgan and Rossi go to the morgue, Reid and Gärtner you set up the geographic profile. JJ, Prentiss, you are with me, we are going to the crime scenes."

**A.N. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teen profiler **

As always I own nothing except the plot, and Anya.

Chapter 6

**Anya POV**

As Reid was setting up the board he asked me, " How can you only have a semi-eidetic memory?"

Looking up from the case files on my lap I answered, " My memory is mostly like a normal eidetic memory, but sometimes if I don't remember something I always remember the sounds, the feelings, basically everything but the visual memory."

Nodding, Spencer finished placing the magnets on the map. When I studied the map it was fairly clear where the un- sub's comfort zone was. As Spencer called Hotch to let him know the geo profile, I glanced back at the case file. Something about this case was really striking me familiar, and I knew it was something in the pictures.

The door to the conference room burst open, and Morgan and Rossi strode in. In Morgan's hand was the corner's report. Taking the report I started scanning through it when I froze. I re-read the line. The rest of the agents were looking at me by now. Grabbing the nearest laptop, I googled a word; looking at the results, I groaned and banged my head against the table muttering, "I am such an Idiot". Morgan, impatiently prodded me to share my news, just as I was about to speak, Hotch, Emily, and JJ walked in.

Morgan motioned them to sit down and said, " Glasses has made a breakthrough"

Glaring at him, I said, " I don't know how much if a breakthrough, though. The coroners report said a red or orange powder left the traces of mercury. Now the only red powder people wear in their foreheads, is sindoor. Sindoor is a powder worn by married women in India. That made me realize that the adhesive residue could have been caused by-"

Spencer cut me off and said, " a Bindi, a small circle shaped sticker, usually red, worn by women."

The rest of the team gaped at me, I timidly said, " My mom was Indian."

As I said that the team sprung into action, Morgan called Garcia, Hotch told Reid to tell the officers that we were ready to give a profile.

**Rossi POV**

He really did not know what to make of the girl sitting across from him, and it was rare after years of experience, that he was in this predicament. When Hotch first told him that a 14 year old girl was going to join the team, Rossi expected to meet a small girl, with a rather timid behavior, a bookworm. But instead he found a very tall girl, with a attitude that he had yet to identify, yes he saw the glare she had shot Morgan, but when he looked into her eyes they were not of a 14 year old girl who had lived a sheltered life, no her eyes were of a woman who had seen too much; a woman who would not trust easily. A woman who would fight if threatened. In someways she reminded him of Reid, there life was quite similar, like when she unexpectedly gave her mini- rant about the word nice. And how fast she had connected that the un- sub was Indian , was better than many of the profilers he had worked with; one thing was clear, she was good.


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Profiler

A.N this is all being written from a iPhone so it takes long to write and update

Chapter 7

Anya POV

"The man we are looking for is Asian Indian, between the ages 35-50" Hotch said.

"He is charming, his neighbors would be surprised to hear that he is the unsub. He donates to causes, is the community martyr." Morgan continued.

" He will most likely be divorced, or having serious marriage problems." I supplied.

"He is extremely smart, do not approach this unsub with out back-up." Reid finished.

Most officers filed out to the streets. Just then Morgan's phone began ringing, after glancing at the caller id he said, " You are on speaker, Baby Girl, what do have for us?"

"Well I found a guy who fits the profile to a tee. So I dug around in his financial records and he has been shopping at some pretty shifty places. Oh and he recently made a large withdrawal from his bank account "

" enough to buy a gun?" Hotch questioned

" Yup" she answered popping the p in yup.

"Send us the address" Hotch said getting ready to go out.

" sir he has 2 I have sent you both" Garcia said.

Hotch decided to divide the team in 2. With me being left behind.

As I was looking at the case notes, I remembered seeing a Starbucks across the street. Closing my file, I told one of the officers that I was going for a coffee break.

Cradling my Mocha, I crossed the deserted parking lot towards the police station. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my head, my vision now disoriented made out a figure advancing toward me. Knowing I had a pretty bad chance at fighting I ripped of my watch and threw it into a near by bush. In the haze, I a saw a object rushing toward my head. Bracing myself, I welcomed the darkness.

-Hotch POV-

Frustrated, I stormed into the police station. The unsub had been in neither of his properties. When the team and I reached the conference room we expected to see Anya bent over her case notes, instead we saw the case file closed neatly and Anya nowhere. Striding to a nearby officer I asked, " Have you seen Agent Gartner?"

" Oh yeah, she told me she was headed to Starbucks; across the street."

"How long ago was that?" I inquired

"Maybe 30 minutes ago"

Alarm swept through my head; the team hearing this, rushed into the cars and headed to Starbucks. When we questioned the server he admitted seeing a brown haired girl with blue eyes 20 min ago. Asking Reid to call the police for back-up. The team and I searched the parking lot. Hearing a shout I turned to see Morgan bending down near a bush. The rest of the team and I jogged over. On the ground was Anya's watch, the clasp was a bloodied mess

.


	8. Chapter 8

Anya POV

_No! Please stop! I feel him looming over me. I felt the whip crack_.

And with a small silent scream I woke up. My hand was throbbing, as I tried to move my bound hands I realized that my hand was broken. Light flooded the room as the door creaked open. An Indian man in his 40s stepped in. _' _

_Ok Anya think... What did they teach you to do when you have been caught by a murdering psychopath. Okay this unsub is to smart to be talked down so option 2... Escape._

Just then the guy started ranting about how disloyal his wife was and no Indian women would have dared to divorce him. He was ranting about how she couldn't steal me from him again. _What? I thought._

The suddenly I understood; his wife had divorced him and had taken their daughter with her. So in his eyes I was his lost daughter, uh oh from what I have learned the substitute of a unsub's fantasy person usually gets killed. Just then the unsub looked at the clock on the cellars wall, cursing he stormed out. Looking around the cellar I spotted a old dusty wine bottle. Pain shot through my wrist as I scraped the chair towards that bottle. When I reached it I made a final jump and the bottle came crashing down. I cut myself as I tried to slash open my bonds. Finally they broke through. Standing up, I almost cried out in pain; looking down my ankle was bent at an odd angle. Slowly, ignoring the pain, I hobbled up the stairs and into the kitchen.

The lights were off. _Pain. Voices. No don't! Please._ Shaking my head I blocked out the memories that were surfacing. I grabbed the landline, and dialed 911, as I did not know the teams phone numbers.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" A female voice asked.

"This is Agent Gartner, with the FBI, I have been kidnaped. Can I speak with someone on my team?" I asked, praying that the unsub does not burst through the door right now.

Hotch POV

The team and I were bustling around trying to find a lead, any lead, which would lead us to Anya. Hearing the pounding of footsteps I turned to find an officer rushing towards me.

"Agent Gartner just called." He panted.

Not even hearing whatever else he had to say the team and I rushed to the call center. Motioning an officer nearby to trace the call; I picked up the phone.

"Agent Gartner?" I questioned, hope, just a teeny bit laced my words.

"Hotch," the voice that now confirmed that I was speaking to Anya said " The unsub's not here at the moment, but hurry"

" Are you hurt?" I asked sharply.

"Kind of I- crash, boom and then a mans voice started screaming; click" banging the phone down the team and I raced to the car.

Anya POV

"What are you doing here!" The unsub screamed.

Remembering he thought if me as his daughter I said, "Dad! I was umm... I got bored down there so I wanted to call a friend" Trying my best to look innocent I smiled at him.

Smack! I felt his hand throw me across the room.

"You took her away from me; you traitor!" He yelled.

_Ok so now I am his wife,_ I thought a bit sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a bang and a yell stating, " FBI come out with your hands in the air!"

The unsub grabbed a gun, just as I was about to scream a warning, his hand slammed over my mouth, and I was dragged outside; a gun pressed on my temple.

Morgan POV

When the unsub came out the door with Anya, I almost pulled the trigger. Anya's face was bruised and swollen, and her eyes betrayed her fear. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she fell against the unsub. As the unsub struggled against her weight; quick as a flash she aimed a well placed back chop at his head. I ran over and handcuffed him. Anya was laying on the ground gasping for breath. She tried to refuse the paramedics that were now around her; but they carried her over to the ambulance. Hotch climbed into the ambulance. The rest of the team followed in the cars.

Hotch POV

The ride to the hospital, was one filled with silence. And frankly, I was mad; I was angry that one of my agents was bloodied and bruised. I was angry at the fact that Anya flinched when my hand touched her shoulder. When Anya was carted of to see a doctor the team and I sat in the waiting room; waiting. A while later, a nurse clad in blue scrubs walked towards us saying, "Anya Gartner?"

The team and I stood up.

"Miss Gartner has, sustained a broken wrist and ankle, her hip has been badly sprained. The cut on her hand has fortunately not been infected. You can see her in room 127." and with that she rushed off.

**A.N. Sorry it has been so long since I have undated, school is just getting to me. Somebody suggested I should use the story as a sequel to a story about Anya's background life. Should i? Please Review! I have found out that reviews keep me from going into writer's blocks :) **


End file.
